


Chasing Fantasies

by bloodyfandom



Series: Chasing Fantasies [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When counting sheep doesn't do the trick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I really am quite perverted I think. Should I be worried about it? ;) italicized bits are fantasies as Gibbs sees them in his head
> 
> This is pretty cracky.

Gibbs can’t sleep. He’s been tossing and turning for an hour, gave up on the idea of spending some time with the boat and kicked the covers back with a frustrated growl. For a while he stares at the ceiling, eyes flicking back and forth over the shadows cast in from outside. With a sigh he shoves his pants down and reaches over to the nightstand for his bottle of lube.  
  
He goes for the usual fantasies at first; _hot, nameless redhead. Nice tits, cute ass. Lucille Ball was always gorgeous back in her 'I Love Lucy' days._ Thumb sliding over the head, twist of the wrist at the base.  
  
It falls flat though, he needs something more vivid. A memory. He skips over the painful fantasies, knowing he’s indulged in those one time too many. He goes for Jen. _Jen in Paris, laughing at him from the bed because he tripped over his own pants trying to get them off._ He reaches down to tease his balls, rolling the sac rhythmically. _She’s beautiful in this light, body so soft and pale. He doesn’t want this to be anything more than casual but for a minute he loves her a little as she smiles up at him, eyes beckoning him closer…_  
  
It’s no good. He strokes himself a little faster but he’s still only at half mast and he wonders briefly when it got so hard to get hard.  
  
“Fuck it,” he grumbles, turning around to press his feet against the wall, scooting close until he’s curled in on himself a bit.  
  
The first finger slides in easily, slick and cool with lube. He bites his lip as he adds another finger, reaching down with his other hand to rub at the ring of muscle as it’s stretched, teasing his perineum.  
  
There are no memories to pull from but he’s seen enough to be able to fill in the blanks. _Tony’s long fingers probing, stretching. His long, lithe body stretched out over Gibbs in the twilight of the bedroom._  
  
Gibbs moans as he adds another finger, the stretch and burn not diminishing his now fully erect dick. He presses in harder, faster, wondering what Tony would feel like inside him. He’d seen Tony naked before, knew he was about average, probably about six inches when he was hard. More than enough to hit the spot Gibbs was reaching for. He might bend Gibbs in half like this so they could do it face to face, fisting Gibbs cock as he rode him hard.  
  
He curls in a little more, grabbing a hold of his dick to start stroking again. He wants to draw it out just a little longer, lingering on the image of Tony but his thighs are starting to ache and he knows he’ll get a cramp soon so he curls his fingers, letting the lights fire off behind his eyes as he comes all over his own chest and abdomen.  
  
As he comes down, withdrawing his fingers with a slight hiss, he tries not to think about how nice it would be to tuck in next to a warm body and enjoy the post-orgasm haze. He rolls over and off the bed to clean up, staring a little too long at the come drying on his skin in the mirror before washing it off.  
  
It’s enough to help him fall asleep and enough to have the hope that maybe someday he’ll have the guts to chase the fantasy.


End file.
